1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric motors and recording disk driving devices including a motor.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, recording-disk driving devices such as hard-disk devices include a spindle motor (hereinafter, referred to as “a motor”) for rotating and driving a recording disk. In recent years, recording-disk driving devices have been mounted on portable music players, etc., and, therefore, there has been a need for recording disk driving devices with large capacities, reduced sizes and reduced thicknesses. Accordingly, there has been a need for motors with reduced sizes and thicknesses as the driving power sources of such recording disk driving devices.
In order to reduce the thickness of a motor, if an attempt is made to reduce the base plate for mounting the stator and the like thereon, this will degrade the rigidity of the base plate, thus resulting in the occurrences of vibrations or deformation of the base plate during the driving of the motor.